


Crofters jam

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Sanders sides AU - Fandom
Genre: A comedy, Crofters Jam, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: Crofters a man's best friend.There is a new flavour of crofters jam. Roman can't wait to try it. Logan... has gone overboard with the whole thing.I don't know its Logan and his love for Crofters jam.





	Crofters jam

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

****" Hey uh, Roman? What are you doing in my house?"

He opened the door to Roman sitting at the kitchen counter on one of the stools that sat there.

" Crofters released a new flavour of crofters." Roman said " So I am waiting for Logan to get home so we can try it together."

" But. How did you get in? I could have sworn I locked it." Virgil bless his heart started to panic _Oh GOD! Did I lock it? What if I-_

" Relax JD I took Logans key last time I was here."

" Wha- You idiot! We had to get a new one cut!"

" Look at the bright side, now you have a spare." Roman said.

Actually why didn't you have a spare in the first place? You both don't seem the type to be so unprepared."

 

" We did have a spare." Virgil answered. "We gave it to Patton when he house sat for us."

" You Gave Pat The Spare Key! Why didn't you give me the key? I am Offended Virgil. How could you!? Raising his hand to his forehead in dramatic defeat Roman looked at Virgil with faux hurt.

" You're irresponsible. You took Logans Key! What more can I say? Patton is trustworthy."

" Oh How Dare-"

 

There was shuffling at the door. As if someone was struggling to hold something and open the door at the same time.

Logan opened the door. Only to be greeted by a loud "LOGAN! Which definitely did not belong to his husband. " So Crofters has a New Flavouuuuur!"

Came the singsongy voice.

" As you can see I already knew." He walked across to where Roman sat and placed a large brown paper grocery bag on the kitchen counter. " I have brought one of every flavour including the new one." 

"Lo, why?"

"So glad you asked Virgil". Logan replied. "I am conducting an experiment to-" He was cut off by Roman.

" He's taste testing them!"

" Yeah. I figured that out Princy."

" To see which is the over all better flavour." Logan finished.

 

" There's the classic Strawberry, Apricot, Wild Blueberry, Seedless Raspberry, Morello Cherry, Berry Harvest ( a mixture of strawberry, blueberry, raspberry and blackberry), Pomegranate, Mango, Concord Grape, Four Fruit (morello cherries, strawberries, raspberries, red currants), Seedless Blackberry and-"

" Loganberry!" Roman interrupted. " What do you think it'll taste like?"

" It is not actually Loganberry jam. Unfortunately." Logan said.

" It isn't?" Roman looked at the jar in his hand. " Wait It's Blackberry and Pomegranate? Then why the misleading title?"

" Where's the bear?" Virgil asked from the other side of the kitchen. Smirk on his face.

"What do you mea- What the Hell!?"

Logan pushed up his glasses " I have my own personalized Crofters jar named after me." He smirked "I am after all their number one customer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
